Truth or Dare?
by if-i-could-live-4ever
Summary: I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN! Leo sets up a truth or dare game... what fun! BTW, Alice is my OC, she's a daughter of Heastia. Read, better than sounds.


Percy's POV

Leo was smiling mischievously. That was not a good sign.

"Why are we here?" Asked Jason. Me, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Nico, Thalia, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and Alice were gathered in Leo's room in the Hephaestes cabin. In answer, Leo turned to me.

"Percy, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Uh, truth." I said, avoiding his crazed eyes.

"Have you ever noticed anyone checking out Annabeth?" Leo asked. Ouch, touchy subject.

"Yes." I replied.

"What did you do?" Questioned Nico.

"Pictured myself feeding him to a drakon." I answered. Everyone laughed. Annabeth squeezed my hand tighter.

"Nico, truth or dare?"

Nico's POV

"Dare." I said. Percy leaned over and whispered in my ear. I grew paler than normal.

Thalia's POV

Nico turned to me.

"Thalia, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare." I replied. Who wouldn't?

"I-I dare you to sit in my lap for the next three rounds." Nico stuttered. Percy nodded proudly. Well, I think I know Percy's dare now. "Okay." I said and walked over to Nico and sat on his knee. Silence. Then everyone started laughing. Piper was the loudest. Nico gave them a death stare, and I made electricity crackle through the air. They stopped laughing.

"Piper." I said sweetly. "Truth or dare?"

Jason's POV

Oh no. Piper was dead. I should warn her.

"Dare." She said confidently. Crap. Too late.

"I dare you to flirt with your brothers." Said Thalia. Frank and Alice grabbed Piper and dragged her outside to the Aphrodite cabin. Everyone else followed. Piper was thrown into her cabin.

"Um, hey, Michael." She said. "Um, as the goddess of beauty, Mom would be proud." Snickers from the rest of the group.

"Hey Pipes, you looking fine." Said Casper, in a totally brotherly manner.

"Right back at you." She replied, in a less sisterly manner. Then she ran outside to us.

"That was scary." Piper said.

"Back to the Leo Cave!" Shouted Leo. Everyone ran towards to Hephaestes cabin.

Annabeth's POV

This truth or dare game was good so far. Funny, and already Thalia and Nico were paired up.

But my cheerfulness was over when Piper looked at me with an evil grin.

"Annabeth, truth or dare?" She said. As daughter of Athena, I knew that truth would be way worse than dare.

"Dare." I said.

"I dare you to let Leo pick out your outfit that you have to wear for the rest of the game." Piper said. Scratch that. Dare was way worse than truth.

Leo's POV

Oh, man. This was gonna be fun. I get to dress a pretty girl using an special magic Aphrodite closet. Oh ya. Best. Dare. Ever.

I ran to the closet and picked out a hot pink tank top that only covered from someone's shoulders to the bottom of their ribs, and sexy white shorts that were ripped in the perfect places. I stuffed these in a black trash bag and gave them to Annabeth. She scowled at me and walked to the bathroom. Then we heard loud Greek swearing.

"She must have opened the bag." I said. Everyone started laughing. Then a very angry (but very sexy) Annabeth stormed out of the bathroom. Every single boy (yes, me too,) was speechless and staring.

I have an amazing sense of style.

Hazel's POV

Wow. Annabeth was pretty, but the scowl kind of ruined it. She gave a death stare to Piper and Leo, then sat down by Alice and me.

"Frank, truth or dare?" Annabeth asked sweetly.

"Uh, truth." He replied. Good choice. An angry Athena girl is not somebody you want a dare from.

"Frank, have you and Hazel ever kissed?" She asked. Oh no. Frank, please lie, please lie...

"No." He said. Darn.

Alice's POV

That's kind of sad. Hazel and Frank have been together for what, three months? And they haven't kissed yet. I'll fix that.

"Um, Alice, truth or dare?" Asked Frank.

"Dare." I said. I mean, he's Frank. How bad could this be?

"I dare you to strip except for your underwear and run around the Apollo cabin." He said smiling. Wait, what? Where would Frank get an idea like that? Oh, wait. Percy. Poor Frank hangs out with that trouble maker way too much.

"Okay." I said and took off my T-Shirt. Then I slid out of my shorts. All of the guys were staring, maybe more than they were when Annabeth came out wearing the outfit that Leo picked.

"Oh, c'mon! You guys are acting like you have never seen a girl in nothing but a bra and underwear! I'm sure all of you 'accidentally' saw your girlfriends changing!" I said, annoyed. The guys blushed, and their girlfriends looked at them angrily. Then I grabbed Hazel and stomped out to the Apollo cabin.

Someone, I think Will Solace, wolf-whistled and some other guys laughed. I struck a pose, and they went crazy.

"Hey beautiful." Said a new camper. Obviously an Apollo, who else would flirt with someone they just saw?

Piper's POV

While were waiting for Hazel and Alice, something interesting happened.

"Hey, hasn't it been four rounds?" Said Nico, confused.

"Maybe." Replied Percy.

"You dared me to sit here for three!" Said Thalia angrily to Nico. As Thalia rambled on about "stupid, lying boys" Nico leaned in and kissed her right on the lips. Thalia's blue eyes widened, and Jason, sitting beside me, gasped.

"Not every day you see your sister getting a kiss, huh?" Teased Percy. Frank laughed, and Leo yelled "Yea, get some, Nico!"

Hazel's POV

Somehow, me and Alice walked in on a heated make-out session between Thalia and Nico. The others gestured to us from the bathroom.

"Dare?" I asked. Percy shook his head.

"It's my turn." Said Alice, annoyed. "Haze, truth or dare?" She asked, yawning.

"D-d-dare." I stuttered. Alice's eyes widened with glee.

"Hazel, I dare you to kiss Frank on the lips."

Alice's POV

Told you.

While both blushed a furious red, Annabeth shouted "Oh, just kiss already!" And so Hazel leaned in and her lips landed on Frank's. (I was gonna have her accidentally kiss Jason, but I decided against it.)

"Ohhhh..." we all said, sounding like kindergartners. Frank pulled away, and Hazel said "Oh, shut up already!"

Chiron's POV

I walked into the Hephaestes cabin, looking for Leo.

"Jake, have you seen Leo?" I asked.

"He should be in his room." Jake replied. I nodded and trotted over to Leo's room.

"Holy Hephaestes!" I shouted. Thalia and Nico were kissing in the middle of the floor, and Frank, Hazel, Alice, Percy, Leo, Annabeth, Piper, and Jason were stuffed into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" I scolded.

"Oh, just the old truth or dare game." Said Leo.


End file.
